Álvaro Cardozo/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. Romances Guinevere Cardozo Isaure Cardozo Isaure "Isa" Cardozo, '''born '''Isaure Cosette Sauvageau was a half-blood witch born on the 4th September 1963 to Nazaire and Donatienne Sauvageau in Turckheim, in Northern France. Isa was a herbologist and an author. She had one son, Donato, with her husband of five years Álvaro Cardozo. Isuare had a blood malediction that left her in wildly differing states depending on how well she could be "medicated", this would be in the form of several nasty potions that improved only slightly in quality over the course of her life. She died on either the 3rd or 4th May 1990, aged 26. These medicaions often led her to be slightly spaced out, drowsy and would occasionally give her skin a greenish or blueish tone to it (which could look quite alarming). As these improved the side-effects lessened but never fully went away. They were also unable to completely control her 'sickness' (which left her weak and infections easy to catch), and there were times where no matter how much potion she drank she still felt as weak as ever. Because of their side effects she often had periods in her life where she wouldn't want to drink her potions and would have to be persuaded to. She died on either the 3rd or 4th May 1990 after her condition suddenly declined earlier in the month; for some reason she failed to respond to her potions again and died in the night on either in the late hours of the 3rd or early hours of the 4th. In life, Isa faced stigma surrounding her affliction. People didn't understand it that well. There was a belief that people with a blood malediction had a predisposition to becoming violently mad or could infect others somehow, some even believed that they could transfer the curse from themselves to another, and often did so to free themselves. None of these beliefs were true but, during her time at Beauxbatons, Isa was quite withdrawn and rarely spoke to even her housemates. Even if she'd wanted to be an exuberant and outspoken student, she found most students avoided her anyway. Their parents knew bout her malediction and had told them not to "let her" her touch them. Ironically, it was them who were more likely to infect her with something and worsen her condition as opposed to vice verse. Her only friend had been a Spanish student Álvaro, who firts arrived at shcool two years after she had. Álvaro refused to avoid her company even before he knew whether all the things people said were possible weren't, he knew that they were only possible. This, in turn, led people to avoid him for a while. When it became obvious that he was not suddenly affected by a curse that's genetic, suddenly people were willing to speak to her more. For the most part, they ignored these people, not feeling aprticularly like associating with people who had previously shunned them. Gradually their relationship changed from platonic to a romantic one. While Álva, like his mother, showed his talents in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Isa's skills were in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. She tried hard in potions, but had no reall affinity for it. She preferred herbology, and excelled at it, and kept many fantastical herbs and plants at their home as she studied and wrote about them and their properties. The couple married when Isa was 22, and Álvaro was 20 on the 9th December 1985. Over the five years they were married, Álva took on the role of giving Isa her potions, which was occasionally a hard process as she sometimes would need to be persuaded to take them on worse months, Álva would have to remind Isa that she wouldn't always feel as bad as she did then—— even though his words were true it was hard to see her cry while she did feel the way she did. her bad months were usually sandwiched within years of average months, and usually came as a result of bad news or emotional stress as it was, but knowing they were coming and why made them no less hard on either of them. While Álva was training to ba an auror, Isa wrote and studied, writing a French-language herbology book, "Herbes Magiques et Leurs Ltilisations Cachées" ("Magical Herbs and their Hidden Uses") that's still in-use as a set book in many shcools, translated or no, and another book "Petit Livre D'épices Magiques". Four years into their marriage the couple had their only child Donato "Don" Cardozo. His conception had occurred quite by accident, the couple having no original intention of having children, at least biologically for a host of obvious reasons. However, once it happened Isa wanted to have the baby, and so they did. He was born on the 5th July 1989, and soon after Álva dropped out of becoming an auror in hopes of taking he old DADA teacher's position instead. He didn't want history to repeat isteslf. However, he wouldn't get the job until after she died a year later in the May of 1990. Family Sebastián Cardozo Apolonia Cardozo Donato Cardozo Friendships Remus Lupin Olympe Maxime Other Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922